Raphael's calling
by Yami's Chan
Summary: Kinda a remake of Tru Calling but you don't have to see that program to enjoy it! Raphael's new job at the city morgue is creepy! And it get's even creepier when a very familier face is sent in....But they may not stay dead for long.....
1. I'm being haunted by a whisper

_

* * *

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Tru Calling. (Although both are the coolest programmes ever created!)

* * *

_

Chan: OK! Writing this story is a little bit like diving off the twenty foot high diving board at the swimming pool without even going in the shower before hand!

Yami: nice way to put it! So tell the worst, what's it about?

Chan: it's kinda a take on Tru Calling! If you have never seen Tru calling then don't worry because it will be just as good, if not better!

Yami: Are you going to tell us the warnings?

Chan: Of course, contains character death (but this doesn't last long…read to find out), references to murder… suicide… stuff like that… And unfortunately, more Yami torture.

Yami: trying to keep calm and when is it set?

Chan: Sometime during the Doom arc but it doesn't exactly follow the plot.

Yami: big sigh Great!

Chan: Actually it's great!

Yami: No it isn't!

Chan: Yes it is… As you will soon find out…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Raphael's Calling

* * *

****Chapter one

* * *

**

**I'm being haunted by a whisper**

**Normal P.O.V. **

On the day that it all began, there was nothing to set it apart from any other day. Raphael woke up to the television loud in his ears. It was some ridicules game show and Raphael was watching it just enough to know two things. One the lucky numbers and two, the game show was very boring.

The day passed by in an absolute blur of boredom with nothing much happening. Dartz was out that day, doing who knows what but Raphael Valon and Alistair were fine with this. At about one in the afternoon a package arrived for Valon and he diapered off to his room for the rest of the afternoon.

Time slowly slipped by until it was finally ten 'o' clock. It was time for Raphael to leave for work.

"I can't believe you work there!" Valon's face was a mixture of disgust and mild amusement.

"Well I do so you will just have to get used to the idea of it." Raphael sighed, pulling his coat around his shoulders.

"But you'd rather hang out with a load of dead guys than hang out with us?" Alistair joined in, sounding so pathetic the even he laughed.

"First, it's my job, not hanging out." Raphael was checking he had everything while he spoke. "And second, yes." He grinned at their faces and as he walked past, he reached out and ruffled Valon's hair. Valon scowled, jerking away.

"You are not going to be doing that when you get home." He warned. "You are going to be taking an extremely long shower before coming within a ten foot radius of me when you get back!" Raphael rolled his eyes for what seemed like hundredth time already that day.

"I will! Hang on, what happened to your face Valon? You've got a bit of blood on it."

"Oh, I slipped and hit my face." He said simply.

And that was the last thing Raphael heard before leaving through the front door.

He knew they were only joking, but it did get annoying. He was getting really fed up with the comments on his new job. A few weeks ago, he had taken a job at the city morgue. It was quite a creepy job but at least it had good money and you never knew what was going to happen next; no two days were the same. He worked the grave yard shift which meant he had to be more or less alone in a building filled with dead people at midnight, but he still didn't mind that much. He never got at all scared by any of this.

He was the newest member there and also the youngest. (Chan: I have no clue of Raphael's true age so in this he is going to be eighteen). And because of this, he had been put through a process of the other workers there trying to scare the living hell out of him; none of the attempts had worked in the slightest.

That evening was relatively quiet with no bodies getting brought in for ages. Raphael just sat at his desk daydreaming of what he was going to do on his day off. That is he was until…

"Hey Raphael!" Called Mike, who was the person who collected the bodies. He came into view pushing a body covered by a sheet on one of those weird sliver tables on wheels.

"Come on!" he called again. "I'm gonna need your help with this!" With a sigh Raphael got up and walked over to him.

"So what do we know about this one?" he asked reaching out to take the sheet away from the persons face.

"A teenage boy, just a year younger than you." He said sadly. "His name's…"he checked a clip board. "…Moto. Yami Moto." Raphael froze for a second before ripping the sheet back from the boy's torso. It was true. Pharaoh Yami was lying on the cold silver metal, his eyes closed in eternal peace.

"Oh my god!" Gasped Raphael making Mike look up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Raphael shook his head, hands at his mouth. Well he couldn't exactly say the truth could he?

"He's just so young." He covered quickly.

"Yeah, life's a bitch like that." Mike's voice still had a slight hint of humour despite everything. Raphael sighed, trying to get a grip.

"So what was wrong with him?" he asked. Mike raised his eyebrows before gently lifting Yami's head up and tilting it so Raphael could see the back of the boy's neck. Raphael gasped. A large bullet hole was right in the middle of the back of Yami's face.

"You mean apart from the massive bullet entry wound on the back of his neck? Apart from that he's perfectly fine." For once Raphael didn't think Mike's sense of humour funny. Yami might be his enemy, but he knew him well and it had gotten to the point where he couldn't even imagine a day without seeing him.

"The people in the hotel room next door heard a gun shot just before eleven but by the time the police got there, there was no sign of his killer at all." He said sadly. Raphael didn't wish murder on anyone at all.

"Well," said Mike, placing Yami back down. "I'm going to leave you to do your job. The police will be over in the morning to examine his body." And then he turned and left.

With a sigh Raphael looked down at the dead boy's face. Even in death, his face seemed to light up the room and it was peaceful and strangely, almost…happy and calm somehow.

Trying to hide his emotions, he got on with the normal set of things he had to do to every dead body. This included removing all jewellery, and stuff from their pockets. It was removing the millennium puzzle that made it all sink in for Raphael.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "I'll make sure your friends get the puzzle, I'll phone them as soon as I'm done here." He swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry about other stuff too." Raphael closed his hand around the Oreichalkos stone hanging from his neck. When he was done, Raphael left the room to go into the office. Once there, he sighed and took out a deaf certificate and started filling it in.

_First name: Yami _

_Last name: Moto _

_Age: 17 _

_Time of death: 11:00pm_

_Date of death: 17th September 2005 _(Chan: It's September if I say it is!)

_Cause of death: _

And that is as far as Raphael ever got. He was just about to fill in the next area when a voice sounded from inside the crypt, which if you didn't know is a place with loads of large draw like freezers, each with a dead body inside.

"Raphael?" Raphael put down his pen and stood up.

"Hello?" he called back.

"Raphael." The boy mentioned stood up and opened the office door staring into the dark room.

"Who's there?" he asked almost scared, and then grinned.

"Oh very funny Mike but I thought you guys had gotten past this now!" There was no answer for a few seconds.

"Raphael." The voice spoke again. Raphael took a few steps towards the voice, now aware that he was shaking quite badly.

"Raphael!" the voice sounded slightly more desperate. Raphael took a gulp of air and then ran forwards until he felt the cold metal of the crypt bang into his skin.

"Raphael!" Raphael now knew where the voice was coming from. But it couldn't possibly be true…… he reached out a hand and pulled open one of the crypt draws.

It was the one he had put Yami in after removing his bracelets and the puzzle.

There was absolute silence as Raphael's eyes scanned the room.

"Please…" whispered a tiny voice from below Raphael. The bikers gaze immediately whipped down to look at the dead body of his biggest rival. What happened next would change Raphael's life forever.

The pharaoh's hand suddenly grippedRaphael's wrist,his eyes flew open, his head turned to face Raphael in one quick movement and spoke two words.

"Help me."

**

* * *

End Chapter

* * *

**

Chan: Well sorry it's so long.

Yami: Oh sweet lord!

Raphael: erm…….

Chan: Review quick and I'll update soon!

* * *


	2. A Chill Comes Over Me

_

* * *

_

I own –looking around the house- not much actually….defiantly not Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chan: o.k. first off, I'm sorry for not updating anything in so long, I'm upset about something and my heart isn't in writing at the moment. I keep coming back to half formed chapters whenever I feel a happy and inspired enough. 

Yami: and this is one of her inspired moments.

Chan: They've started re-showing Tru Calling on TV so I'm full of ideas for this story. I better answer the reviews.

**Shattered-Virtue Epy:** lol. Yay! Targetshipping is just great! People rarely like Raphael, coz he didn't like Yami. But that's just it, he did like Yami! Very much! O.k., I'll shut up now. Thanks for the review. A few of my other stories are targetshipping. Keep reading!

**Airtos:** ha-ha! I knew you would! Keep reading and reviewing, and I'll keep writing.

**Herald of Chaos:** lol, I know it's been ages, but I hope you still wanna read on!

**Unkown2005:** You'll see how Yami comes back if you read this chapter.

**yllom21:** lol, I don't think a lot of people would stick around! I will be continuing after the next review response!

**Black Salem:** I pride myself on being different and writing unusual fics! I'm glad you like reading them too!

Chan: and now, as promised, I shall continue.

Yami: same warnings as last chapter.

Chan: enjoy…… (Voice fades out)

**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

****A Chill Comes Over Me**

**Normal P.O.V. **

Raphael's whole body jumped, like someone had thrown icy water over him. For less than half a second, he could still see the pharaoh as his lips fell still. And then, the world was rushing away from him in a whirling vortex of confusing colours and jagged sounds.

* * *

Raphael sat bolt upright in bed, gasping for air like he'd ran a mile, his head pounding. He looked around, he didn't seem to remember travelling home, or anything at all of what had happened after Yami had asked for help…which was stupid…he couldn't of….he was dead…but that was the last thing Raphael remembered. 

The T.V. was turned up so loud, it almost drowned out the sound of his alarm clock, which was playing the same song as yesterday. Eyes still on the TV, Raphael reached out to hit the off button on the clock. Just as he pressed it, his arm knocked against the framed photo on his bedside table and sent it to the floor where the glass cracked. For a second, Raphael was frozen as e picked up the photo. He mind moved back to yesterday, replying his waking moments in his head. The first thing he had done was sit up, reach over to turn off the alarm clock…and break this picture. It was the same picture….the same frame….the same song that had been playing on the radio…..and the same tacky game show on the TV.

With his heart in his throat, the blonde biker forced his sleep-clouded eyes to concentrate on the TV. His mouth went dry as he saw the game show host announce the lucky numbers. He didn't need to listen. He'd already listened yesterday.

"Seven…" he whispered before the presenter even opened his mouth.

"Seven!" Shouted the presenter, grinning a cheesy grin. The TV was off, and Raphael had thrown on his clothes and was out the door before he could breathe again. He'd put on the first clothes he could find and realised, with a jolt of horror, that they were the same one's as yesterday, except they clearly hadn't been worn in weeks.

Alister and Valon both looked up from the table as Raphael skidded into the kitchen, pulling on his shoes as he went.

"Dartz has gone out today; he won't be back until late." Alister called.

_Just like yesterday._ Thought Raphael.

"OK, I'll be back in a bit, just gotta check something." And then he disappeared out onto the street, where he ran the entire way to the newspaper stand on the corner of the street.

He grabbed the first newspaper he saw, checked the date, and felt his blood run cold. Surely it was just a misprint, a mistake by the paper. He put it back and grabbed a different one. He checked the date on at least five different newspapers. They were all the same. Thursday 17th September 2005. the reason that everything that happened yesterday, was happening today, was because today, was yesterday. The day that pharaoh Yami would die.

"What do you need to know it for?" Valon's voice sounded as confused as Raphael felt.

"Just because of something. I need to check something." He was currently standing on the long street full of shops, with all the major hotels leading off from it.

"o.k.……" there was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment as Valon typed something into the computer database. "Alright. He checked into the Palm Hotel with his friends yesterday."

"Thanks!" the blonde was already checking the signs on the front of the towering hotels around him.

"Now will you tell me what's so important that you need to go and see him?" whined Valon.

"No." Came Raphael's short reply.

"What's he done?" there was a slight pause after this.

"…I don't know." Raphael said eventually. "Hopefully, nothing." And then he hung up and sprinted towards the palm hotel, Valon still saying something. But something you should know is when ever you wish it to be nothing, it always turns out to be something.

* * *

Crazy, half formed thoughts were racing through Raphael's mind. He was trying to figure out some kind of plan on his way to the hotel but was failing miserably. _What should I say? How should he say it? What am I supposed to tell him? _But that was just it. What _did _you tell a person that you had seen lying dead on a metal tray yesterday? 'I know that today is the day you will die.'?

Every time Raphael even tried to mentally run through what he was about to say, his already pounding headache grew ten times worse. Nope of it made sense. From what he could tell, he seemed to be the only one this was happening to. Everyone else was just going about their normal business like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. This added yet another question to the growing mass. _Why is it me? _

The Palm Hotel. It was a tall, sparklingly white building at the end of a road off the main street, all of its windows gleaming in the morning sun. People were flooding in and out of the revolving doors, walking right past the blonde, biker in leather sitting on the bench.

He was nothing to do with them, and they were nothing to do with them. He was yet to see the only person who did have anything…who had everything…to do with what was going on. He was about to get up, and go in to ask, but just as he rose from the bench, a small group of three people came out. Tea, Tristan and Joey. They were laughing and joking without a care in the world, happily oblivious to the fact that Yami might soon be gone for ever.

They were crossing the road when Joey turned and looked over his shoulder to see that his spiky haired friend was not behind him

"Come on Yami!" he called. "We're waiting for you."

The revolving doors spun round once, and out stepped pharaoh Yami. Raphael had to sit back down, heavily on the bench, the blood and warmth seeming to rush from his face, down to his feet and out trough his toes. The street shimmered before his eyes, and he realised that this was due to the tears in his eyes. And no wonder. The last time he had seen that boy, he had had a bullet in the back of his neck.

Yami was hugging his coat closer to him, even though it wasn't particularly cold. His eyes looked hollow and haunted, red rimmed and wet. Joey held an arm out form him and let Yami lean against him, one hand on the pharaoh's shoulder, as they crossed the road to join their friends.

Raphael was relieved beyond anything he's ever been relived for before, and he didn't even know why. He was his rival and enemy after all.

"He's alive…" whispered Raphael. And then he remembered something Mike had said. The gunshot had been heard at around eleven pm. He checked his watch. Eight am. "…for another fifteen hours…"

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Chan: all done in less than three hours. 

Raphael: wow, that's a record.

Yami: yay! I'm not dead!

Chan: yet. R&R everyone!

* * *


End file.
